Total Eclipse of the Heart
by child of a fallen god
Summary: Once upon a time I was falling in love, now I'm only falling apart. There's nothing I can say, total eclipse of the heart. . .


Total Eclipse of the Heart  
  
Snape scowled, his onyx eyes growing darker as he stared upon the errant Gryffindor Know-it-all. "How about we let Miss Granger test Mister Longbottom's potion, shall we?" Hermione glanced at the strange purplish potion, and reached for it with shaking hands.  
  
"Go on, Miss Granger!" Snape snapped, glaring coldly at the girl. She downed it instantly.  
  
Hermione gagged, her body stiffening, and the vial dropping from her hand. Something in the air changed, as she licked her lips, opened her mouth, and began to sing. "Turnaround, every now and then I get a little bit lonely and you're never coming round."  
  
Ron's jaw dropped, as a clear, crystal voice echoed in the now still classroom. Harry stared at Neville, then at Hermione, with a mixture of wonder and incredulousness on his face.  
  
"Turnaround, Every now and then I get a little bit tired of listening to the sound of my tears Turnaround, Every now and then I get a little bit nervous that the best of all the years have gone by, Turnaround, Every now and then I get a little bit terrified and then I see the look in your eyes."  
  
Lavender hid a giggle behind her hand as Severus Snape, for the first time in his twelve years of teaching, was serenaded by a student, a very bright and attractive one at that. He shook his head slowly. *Will wonders never cease?*  
  
"Turnaround bright eyes, Every now and then I fall apart. Turnaround bright eyes, Every now and then I fall apart. Turnaround, Every now and then I get a little bit restless and I dream of something wild. Turnaround, Every now and then I get a little bit helpless and I'm lying like a child in your arms. Turnaround, Every now and then I get a little bit angry and I know I've got to get out and cry. Turnaround, Every now and then I get a little bit terrified but then I see the look in you eyes Turnaround bright eyes, Every now and then I fall apart Turnaround bright eyes, Every now and then I fall apart." Hermione locked her cinnamon eyes onto the eyes of the man she was singing to, her mind reeling. *Honestly. . . why me. . . why always me!* "And I need you now tonight, And I need you more than ever, And if you'll only hold me tight, We'll be holding on forever, And we'll only be making it right, Cause we'll never be wrong together."  
  
"Awww. . ." A general chorus of girls arose as Hermione held her hand out to caress Snape's cheek, and she noticed he didn't flinch. Something in his eyes held her pinned, some sort of animalistic hunger that caused the next line to come out in a breathy voice full of some lost emotion she had never thought to express.  
  
"We can take it to the end of the line. Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time. I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark. We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks. I really need you tonight, Forever's gonna start tonight, Forever's gonna start tonight."  
  
"Once upon a time I was falling in love, But now I'm only falling apart. There's nothing I can do. A total eclipse of the heart." Snape finished, when Hermione's voice faltered. If it was a dream, he'd go with it. How often do you get to sing about your feelings in class? "Once upon a time there was light in my life. But now there's only love in the dark. Nothing I can say, A total eclipse of the heart."  
  
"Turnaround bright eyes, Turnaround bright eyes, Turnaround, every now and then I know, you'll never be the boy you always you wanted to be." Hermione stepped forward, now ignoring the looks she was receiving from her peers, intent on only one purpose, to get this over with, and kill Neville later. "Turnaround, every now and then I know you'll always be the only boy who wanted me the way that I am. Turnaround, every now and then I know, there's no one in the universe as magical and wonderous as you. Turnaround, every now and then I know there's nothing any better and there's nothing I just wouldn't do."  
  
Snape nodded, his rich baritone complimenting her sweet tenor in a way that could never touch just a song. Tears gathered in the eyes of every girl present as they watched what happened with an almost strange maidenly pride. It was almost straight out of a fairytale, Cinderella had found her Prince.  
  
"Turnaround bright eyes, Every now and then I fall apart. Turnaround bright eyes, Every now and then I fall apart."  
  
"And I need you now tonight, And I need you more than ever." A few strange looks passed over to Neville, as he grabbed Lavender's hand, joining in the song, his blue eyes never leaving hers, as he caught the fever.  
  
"And if you'll only hold me tight, We'll be holding on forever." Harry caught Draco's eyes from across the room, a knowing smile on his face. Draco grinned, then feigned anger, another bet he lost. Figures Neville would actually. . .his thoughts were interrupted as Pansy flopped on him. He glared at the Slytherin girl, turning his eyes back to the one he truly wanted. . .the dark mop halfway across the room.  
  
"And we'll only be making it right, Cause we'll never be wrong together." Parvati almost collapsed on Ron's shoulder, burying her sobbing face into his robes. All around the room, couples were slowly coupling, adding up to some very strange situations.  
  
"We can take it to the end of the line, Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time. I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark, We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks." Hermione's voice bounced about the room as the music suddenly stopped. I really need you tonight, Forever's gonna start tonight, Forever's gonna start tonight." Hermione stepped away from the warmth of Snape's body, her eyes still locked on his unwavering. His voice died away, leaving hers alone to swell in the room.  
  
"Once upon a time I was falling in love, But now I'm only falling apart. There's nothing I can do, A total eclipse of the heart. Once upon a time there was light in my life, But now there's only love in the dark. Nothing I can say, A total eclipse of the heart." Hermione's voice trailed off, leaving the room as silent as it had been when she began.  
  
"And that, class. . ." Snape stalked back up to the front of the classroom, his hand lingering lightly on the warm place on his cheek where she had caressed earlier. "Is how you brew a Portonus Potion. Twenty points to Gryffindor, Mister Longbottom, for not poisoning your lab partner." *And for finally revealing how Hermione really felt.* Snape added silently, a soft smile playing about his lips.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER AND GANG © JKR. I ALSO DON'T OWN TOTAL ECLIPSE OF THE HEART, © BONNIE TYLER. 


End file.
